User talk:SocialOutsider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Criminal Minds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Emily Prentiss page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sec 1971 (Talk) 15:32, April 17, 2012 Re: Vincent Rowlings I apologize if I hurt your feelings. If you want the Vincent Rowlings article to have more photos, make sure they appear larger on the article. And don't create too much paragraphs, it makes the article look blocky. At least to me. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) It's alright. :) I use VLC Media Player to take the shots and if I'm honest, those photos I post, that's the only size I can get them. I hope that's alright. If not, then I apologize. SocialOutsider (talk) 22:48, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Well, Wikia rules require photos to be much bigger. If you want a bigger photo, either get yourself new means of taking shots or ask Mvpl for help; she's good at posting photos of characters. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, and also, write-up summaries for episodes are absolutely not allowed here. Only a brief summary that describes the overall layout of the episode. No spoilers. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I can understand. It'd be giving away the whole episode, right? And thanks. :) SocialOutsider (talk) 03:08, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Photos I have no other way of making the photos bigger. I mean, I could try and remove the "Thumb|right" thing but that would be a big nightmare. I mean, it would probably take up the page. But still I'm gonna try even though it'll probably end in failure. Again, I apologize about the photos. I just wanted to help. :( SocialOutsider (talk) 03:11, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :If there's no other way you know of, then go to Mvpl, either for advice on how to take good shots or for her to post at least one of your photos. She probably might not do the latter, knowing her seriousness and devotion to the Wikia rules. But I think she can help you. You're probably gonna have to be patient in waiting a response, though; her life's been finding creative ways in getting in the way of her double-life here sometimes. XD UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :I tried doing the photo with the "thumb|right" thing and man, it was a disaster. The photo grew to twice its normal size but I quickly got rid of it. Like I said before, I hope the photos I posted can be of some help or something. If not, get rid of them and again my apologizes. I'll just stick to reading the articles from now on, I promise. :) SocialOutsider (talk) 03:23, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:30, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::And because the creative ways my life gets in the way of my double-life here, I've missed this combo completely until now... Sorry!!! :D :::1st: to see how things work in any given page here, once you're editing a page, click over the Source tab on the top of the editor window. Instead of seeing the article as it's when published, you'll see it with the code. Helps to understand and to learn how to modify anything to make it fit with the rest of the same-category articles. :::2nd: to make an image that's posted OUTSIDE a template the width we need it to be, 248px, once the image is uploaded and in place inside the article, switch to Source mode and add the measure as it follows "thumb|248px|right". Will work like a charm! ;-) :::3rd: about the Vincent Rowlings's caps, understand that 1 or 2 of those illustrating something VERY special that he did/was shown is all right, but he's nothing more than the unsub of the week (opposite to others, like The Reaper, whose stories were way more important if you look at the series as a whole), so more than that is overkill... pun wholly intended! The ones you decide not to use, I'll delete tomorrow. :::4th: Thanks for asking and being interested in learning and helping and paying attention to those that, due to experience, know a bit more of how things work here. Have fun! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:18, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to try that right now. :) But I just realized I can't change the editing or the VLC tag on them without loading a new one. What should I do? SocialOutsider (talk) 20:42, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :It's late in my neck of the woods, and right now I don't know/remember what the VLC tag is... o.O :But let's do something: put one of your chosen pics wherever you think it fits better, not uploading it again, but recovering it from the wiki, and I'll try to make the change needed so it looks as it must :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, I added in the "thumb|248px|right" and I think it worked. :D SocialOutsider (talk) 00:50, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :I've seen them, and they look perfect. :D I'm not really sure you need that much photos for Vincent though, since he was just an Unsub of the Week, unlike recurring unsubs like George Foyet or Frank Breitkopf, who would need more photos in their articles to further explain some things. But I guess it's okay as long as Mvpl is okay with it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:40, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'm an admin over at the NCIS Database so I'm sorta used to adding pages and photos. It was a major culture shock to come here and find different rules in place but I'll get used to it. I know you and Mvpl might not like the photos in the Vincent Rowlings article but I just wanted to give other readers a glimpse into what else he did during that episode. :) SocialOutsider (talk) 04:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :I think only one photo would have sufficed, maybe the one where Vincent kills Michelle Watson, but I won't argue, all those photos were still good. And don't worry about the rules; they may seem strict, but they're easy to follow if you have the devotion. :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I wasn't even an editor when this wiki was started. When I found it, the ground work was done, and the layout of nearly every kind of article set... And all looked good IMO, so just keeping with what the first editors came up with ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:00, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Editing It's okay. It's just that the Actor Template doesn't include a Death Date feature, therefore it won't show on the screen. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) That's cool. Shame about Johnny Lewis, though. :( SocialOutsider (talk) 17:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a shame. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:36, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Youngest Unsub According to the Owen Porter article, which has a list of youngest unsubs in the 'Notes' section, it's Danny Murphy, since he's nine years old. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC)